Op De Pasar Malam
by Meckino Sara
Summary: Kali ini bianglala pun tak ubahnya mesin waktu yang menyebrangi rentan tujuh dasawarsa. Karena kala itu dan kala ini kita sama-sama berada disini. Lengkap dengan cinta dan air mata. Hanya saja takdir mengemasnya berbeda. RnR, please my first fic.


Op De Pasar Malam,

A Netherland-Indische Fanfiction

Hetalia Axis-Powers by Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary:

Di pasar malam ada bianglala. Ah, apakah kau juga berpikir jika rodanya tak ubahnya roda kehidupan? Kita mulai dari bawah lalu terus naik sampai berada di titik tertinggi. Semua penikmatnya punya kesempatan yang sama untuk berada di atas maupun dibawah. Tapi tak hanya itu, bagiku kali ini bianglala pun tak ubahnya mesin waktu yang menyebrangi rentan tujuh dasawarsa. Karena, kala itu dan kala ini kita sama-sama berada di sini. Lengkap dengan cinta dan air mata. Hanya saja takdir mengemasnya berbeda.

_404040404_

Meckino Sara Present

-OP DE PASAR MALAM-

Semilir angin membelai perlahan tiap helai rambutku, aku juga dapat merasakan belaian dinginnya dari tengkuk sampai ke kulit kepalaku. Dada yang dibuat berdesir olehmu perlahan semakin mendesir kencang ketika kita semakin menjauh dari tilas gravitasi. Kupejamkan mata erat-erat, karena tak peduli siapa yang telah membuat alat ini dan ia menjamin keselamatannya, aku tetap takut ketinggian. Aku tak lagi merasa nyaman ketika gravitasi tak lagi mendekap telapak kakiku. Seperti kejadian tadi. Karena ketika kehilangan pijakan, aku merasa semuanya begitu menipu, begitu semu. Satu-satunya kepastian yang kutahu kala itu hanyalah jika aku jatuh, aku akan merasakan sakit. Begitupun ketika kau membuatku melayang, Neth...

"Nesia?"

Aku rasakan telapak tanganmu yang hangat menyentuh pundakku perlahan—seolah berusaha meredam getar tubuhku yang mungkin dimatamu tampak begitu menyiksaku. Padahal, andai kau tahu, kau jauh lebih membuatku tersiksa. Memang apa gunanya menjagaku, memastikanku selalu baik-baik saja agar aku selalu dapat menjadi objek eksploitasi liarmu?

"Nesia? Indo... nesia?"

Kau memanggilku lagi dengan suara lembut yang juga pernah membentakku kasar, sedang aku tetap tak menjawab. Untuk apa memanggilku dengan nama itu? Kau bahkan tak menggubrisku ketika aku menginginkan nama itu. Apa pentingnya nama bagi sebuah lumbung yang kau gunakan seenaknya untuk memenuhi pundi-pundi kasmu yang kempis, ya 'kan?

Seandainya, aku tak hanya mampu memenuhi benakku dengan segala umpatan ini. Seandainya, aku tak hanya mampu menahan kemarahanku sendiri. Seandainya, aku tak hanya menutup mulut dan diam. Lalu, meledakkan segala emosi dan dendamku kearahmu. Tameng apa yang akan kau gunakan untuk melindungi dirimu, Neth?

Kau beruntung sekali aku lebih banyak memilih untuk diam, kau beruntung seringkali aku hanya menangis ketika kau memperlakukanku kasar, kau begitu beruntung, Neth... karena, karena perasaan yang menguasai diriku ini pun begitu memihak padamu. Perasaan ini selalu membuatku membelamu dari penghakimanku sendiri, perasaan ini yang selalu takut kehilanganmu meski aku tahu jika itulah kebebasan yang kuimpikan, perasaan ini yang selalu membuat sebagian hatiku justru membebaskan dan mengagungkanmu. Entah bagaimana aku sampai bisa terus menerus membiarkanmu menempati singgasana itu dan menginjak kepalaku. Entah bagaimana pula aku dapat menerima ketika kau menyayat dadaku dan menggarami luka sayatannya yang menganga selebar tawamu ketika kasmu menjadi tambun oleh emasku.

"Nesia, katakan... apa kau tak suka dengan hadiahku ini?"

Kau menatap jauh kedalam kekosongan bola mataku yang menenggelamkan kita berdua. Sampai kapan kau menyogokku dengan hadiah-hadiah kecil manismu? Sampai kapan?

"Nesia..."

Hal yang paling aku inginkan sekaligus aku tak tahu apa aku sanggup melakukannya adalah tak pernah melihatmu lagi! Aku muak!

"Nesia, mengapa kau tak mau menjawab?"

Kau mengintimidasiku dengan kelembutan sinar matamu yang bisa saja berubah beringas sewaktu-waktu.

"I-iya... aku, aku... aku s-suka."

ARGGHH! Tiba-tiba aku mengujar bodoh begitu saja. Apa ini juga bagian dari muslihatmu, ha? Iya?! Katakan! Ah... ingin rasanya aku menembak ubun-ubunku saat ini juga. Aku tahu aku immortal. Mau kutembak sampai kepalaku hancur pun aku akan tetap hidup, dan semakin menjadi keutungan bagimu jika aku tak punya kepala.

"Baguslah, dear."

Kau mengulum selengkungan indah di bibirmu. Entah harus kutafsirkan itu sebagai senyum atau seringai. Tapi, apapun itu sungguh, aku melihatnya sebagai sebuah seringai yang pesonanya begitu membiusku. Bagaimana kau menampilkan barisan gigi putihmu yang didominasi gigi-gigi panjang, tajam, dan kokoh bak gigi-gigi predator yang pernah kau gunakan untuk mengoyakku, merobek kepercayaanku, dan mengunyah lumat-lumat lalu menelan habis segala harapanku yang pernah kugantungkan di pundakmu.

Aku tetap tak mampu menghindar dari jerat pesonamu, wahai Koninrijk der Nederlanden. Surai pirangmu yang mengacung angkuh, wajah tampanmu, seringai indahmu, tubuh atletismu yang mengagumkan, dan hatimu yang hangat yang berpadu dengan darahmu yang dingin membeku. Bagaimanapun aku tak akan mampu mengelak dari sejarah yang menceritakan jika dulu dengan bodohnya aku terhempas dalam dekapanmu yang begitu memabukkan. Terpesona oleh kecerdasan dan rupamu yang menawan, juga terpukau oleh kesopanan dan keanggunanmu. Betapa aku menyesalkan itu bahkan masih tak bisa disetarakan dengan penyesalan veteran Inggris yang pernah menolong Kopral Hitler yang hampir mati saat Perang Dunia Iterjadi. Biar bagaimanapun, apapun yang terjadi di antara kita, aku ternyata mencintaimu dan itu bodohnya.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan melihat telah betapa jauhnya kita dari tanah. Kini kita berada tepat di titik teratas putaran bianglala ini, putarannya berhenti bersamaan dengan matinya lampu-lampu bohlam yang sebelumnya membuat semuanya bersinar. Kita kini bisa menyaksikan seisi kota Batavia yang begitu membius mata di masa keemasannya. Sungguh seperti sebongkah Eropa yang diboyong ke tanah tropis, ini sama sekali tak terlihat seperti kota pesisir saat belum dijamah Belanda. Bangunan-bangunan berarsitektur khas barat berdiri di setiap sisi kota. Eternitnya yang tinggi-tinggi dan pintunya yang lebar-lebar seolah menegaskan bahwa bukan kami para tuan tanah yang meninggalinya melainkan mereka para imigran yang tiba-tiba berkuasa. Kau gali kanal-kanal serupa di Venezia yang kini melintangi kota bak gurat-gurat nadi penyambung kehidupan. Kau bangun kastil-kastil dan istana megah. Kau percantik kota ini dengan begitu apik. Tapi tolong jawab pertanyaanku, kau lakukan ini demi aku atau hanya semata-mata agar kau betah disini dan merasa seperti di rumah?

Tak kupungkiri semuanya tetap membiusku, pemandangan cantik ini bahkan hampir membuatku lupa akan ketakutanku terhadap ketinggian. Dekapanmu yang kau eratkan tak kupungkiri membuatku nyaman, tapi apakah gerangan yang kau maksudkan dari semua ini? Tiba-tiba aku kembali teringat saat kau mendekapku seerat ini, dulu... ketika Krakatoa mengamuk. Tubuhku serasa mendidih dari pucuk rambut ke ujung kaki. Saat itu kau juga mati-matian menyelamatkanku. Tapi, itu kembali membuatku bertanya, semuanya kau lakukan untukku atau hanya untuk kepentingan dan keegoisanmu sendiri? Namun, hingga sekarang tak ada satu kata pun darimu yang mampu legakan dahagaku atas jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Aku mencintaimu, Netherland. Tapi apa kau tahu itu? Seharusnya kau mampu menangkap sorot lain dari mataku yang berkali-kali kuhujamkan padamu. Jika kau tahu, seharusnya tak kau kecewakan aku terus menerus begini. Kini, kau telah menampilkan perangai aslimu dengan sempurna di hadapan mataku. Tapi jangan kau salah golongkan perasaanku terhadapmu ini hanya sebatas terpesona sesaat saja. Buktinya, aku masih mencintaimu bahkan sampai detik ini, setelah semua yang kau lakukan! Jadi bisa pertimbangkan untuk tak membuatku sakit lebih dari ini?

"Bagaimana? Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang di Den Haag, 'kan?" tanyamu lagi. Kini, tak ada lagi hentakan intimidasi dalam alunan baritonmu yang indah itu. Kau kabulkankah permintaan hatiku barusan itu yang sesungguhnya tak pernah kuujar lisan?

"Hmm... y-ya."

"Nesia... atau, untuk saat ini, boleh aku memanggilmu Indische saja?"

Indische? Kenapa? Kau tak biasanya.

"T-terserah."

"Ah, Indische... aku, aku cepat atau lambat harus memberitahumu. Kau tahu? Saat ini Nihon begitu gencar menyerangku. Ia, beberapa kali hampir membuatku harus menyerahkanmu padanya, tapi aku masih beruntung bisa bersamamu sampai sekarang. Hhh," kau menjeda cerita panjangmu dengan helaan nafas yang juga panjang.

Saat ini mendadak tubuhku yang gemetar mendingin. Aku tak tahu, aku harus senang atau sedih mendengar cerita darimu ini.

"Besok aku akan berunding lagi dengannya, tadinya aku ingin menunda hadiah ini sampai hari ulang tahunmu, tapi perasaanku meraung memaksaku memberikannya sekarang." Sepasang bola mata zamrudmu itu menatap jauh kedalam iris hitamku yang kosong tak berdasar. Sebagaimana mataku yang sinarnya mengosong, hatiku pun juga.

"Indische, aku mendadak punya firasat buruk."

DEGG. Sesuatu yang keras tiba-tiba serasa menghantam jantungku. Sungguh, aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku, seberapa jahatnya kau Nethere, padaku, aku tetap... mencintaimu. Air mataku tiba-tiba menetes. "Tapi kau tak perlu cemas, aku akan berusaha semampuku agar kau tak sampai jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Aku berjanji, Indische, aku berjanji..."

Aku menatap zamrudnya yang berkilat basah, seringaimu berubah menjadi senyuman lembut penuh keyakinan yang terasa agak dipaksakan. Air mataku semakin tak ingin berhenti saja. Kehilangan serigala lapar yang selama ini menjadi parasit yang secara egois menginangkan tubuhku ini rasanya akan berat juga. Biar bagaimanapun jahatnya kau, kekejianmu, keegoisanmu, tetaplah bagian dari dirimu yang kucintai. Kini aku mengerti, mengapa aku hanya diam saat kau menyiksaku mungkin itu karena aku tetap tak ingin kau meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku mengolah tanah tropis ini sendirian, tak perduli kau malah menyalahartikannya sebagai sebuah kewenangan yang kau gunakan semena-mena. Kini aku mengerti, mengapa aku hanya selalu mengumpat dan merutuk dalam hati saja mungkin sebenarnya justru karena seharusnya aku tahu, sampai kapanpun aku ingin kau tetap disisiku, my dearNetherland...

Aku mengangkat telunjukku perlahan hingga dekat dengan wajahku, bibirku mendekat menggapai, lalu begitu berhasil menggapainya aku menggigit telunjukku sendiri. Sulit memang, tapi akhirnya aku berhasil juga membuatnya berdarah. Aku mengacungkannya di depan dadamu yang berbalut kemeja oranye dan selapis vestmahal buatan France. "B-berjanjilah."

Kau mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaanku yang bisa saja menjadi yang terakhir ini. Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja kau telah menggigit ujung telunjukmu dan menyatukannya dengan milikku, hingga darah kita menetes perlahan lalu mengalir di satu aliran, bergolak di satu arus yang tak kita tahu akan berhujung kemana. Kau membawaku ke dalam dekapanmu lagi, kali ini begitu erat tanpa hasrat. Hanya tersirat maksud untuk berkata jika 'aku tak ingin kau pergi, aku pun juga, tetaplah disini, andai saja aku bisa, bersamaku, aku sungguh ingin, tapi...'

Sementara telunjuk kita masih bersatu meleburkan darah perjanjian yang sama-sama kita alirkan. Rasa perih dan nyeri yang menguar adalah sebagian kecil dari pengorbanan untuk menyelamatkan kisah cinta bodoh kita. Tidak, tepatnya hanya aku. Aku membencimu karena kau telah mengeksploitasiku dan menyiksa rakyatku demi kepentinganmu sendiri. Tapi disamping itu, aku mencintaimu atas nama diriku sendiri yang juga berhati tak ubahnya manusia pada umumnya tak perduli aku ini sebenarnya makhluk immortal. Lalu dimanakah aku harus berdiri?

Kau melepaskan dekapanmu dan memaksaku mendongakkan kepala bahkan sebelum aku puas menumpahkan air mata dan kegundahanku di dadamu yang selalu membuatku nyaman. Aku kembali menatap matamu yang seakan menyesalkan semua yang pernah kau lakukan padaku. Kilatannya semakin bercahaya karena air mata itu semakin membasahinya. Aku tahu bukan perkara mudah bagi seorang Nethere yang pernah digembleng Spain untuk menangis seberapa pun melan situasinya. Bibirmu tak mengujarkan sepatah katapun, tapi bak tersedot oleh kharisma iris zamrud itu perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku padamu sementara kau justru mendekatkan telunjuk kami yang bertaut ke mulutmu. Lalu perlahan, bibir tipismu yang dingin mulai mengecup ujung telunjuk kita yang sedang bertaut dan melanjutkannya dengan manuver-manuver lain yang kau lancarkan sampai darah kita tak lagi bertilas di sana. Sampai disitu, kau tak memutus acara begitu saja, kau menarikku kasar sampai bibir kita bersentuhan. Lalu, kembali dengan kasar, kau berusaha memasukiku dan melepaskan sisa asamu yang telah menipis di sana. Segalanya bersama juga tetes-tetes darah dari telunjuk kita yang kau hisap tadi. Namun setelah kau memulai manuvermu, melancarkan satu demi satu hasratmu untuk berbagi sumpah denganku, tak ada lagi kata kasar, kau melakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Diiringi debar jantung dan desiran familiar itu, kita berbagi segala kekecewaan akan waktu dan takdir yang mempermainkan kita yang membaur disana bersama rasa asin khas darah yang tengah menjelajahi setiap inci rongga kita. Mereka yang dengan kejamnya menempatkan kita dalam level yang begitu sulit. Kita terus berusaha mendominasi satu sama lain sambil berkejaran dengan waktu. Tapi apa boleh buat, harus berakhirlah segalanya saat bianglala yang kita tumpangi kembali menyentuh tanah dan kini, semua lampu telah menyala seperti semula.

_404040404_

"Sial! ARGGHH!"

BLAM.

"Seharusnya aku menyewa juru bicara yang lebih ulung. Bodohnya aku tak menyadari lebih awal jika lawanku bukan sekedar orang-orang sipit biasa, melainkan si licik penguasa Asia Pasifik."

"Sudahlah, tuan Netherland. Kita masih punya beberapa koloni lagi. Bukankah lebih penting memikirkan cara untuk mempertahankan yang lain daripada menyesali Indische?"

BHUAGHH.

"Argghhh!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU SIAL! Kau pikir Indische apa, ha?! Membiarkannya jatuh ke tangan orang lain setelah kau mendapatkan segalanya? Membiarkannya mungkin akan meronta kelaparan di tangan si sial Japan itu, ha? Iya? Kau tidak tuli, 'kan? Kau bisa baca, 'kan, ha?! Kau dengar raungan koloni-koloni France yang jatuh ke tangannya, 'kan? Aku tetap tak bisa membiarkan semua ini terjadi!"

"T-tapi k-koloni—"

BHUAGGHH.

"Akkhh..."

"Persetan dengan koloni-koloni itu. Jika mereka mau, lebih baik aku menukar semuanya dengan Indische."

"T-tapi, tuan—"

"HEH! Kau tuli, ya?! Jangan coba ubah pikiranku jika kau tak ingin aku mematahkan lehermu!"

"T-tuan—"

"K-KAU!"

KKRRKK.

"AAAKKHH!"

_404040404_

"Tunggu aku ya, Indische." Kau mengusap pelan kepalaku. "Ahhaha.. kau sudah besar, ya? Seingatku dulu kepalamu hanya sebesar ini."

Kau tertawa sambil membentuk lingkaran sebesar bola takraw dengan telapak tanganmu yang besar. Kita tertawa, tapi kita sama-sama tahu itu tetap tak bisa menutupi kesedihan dan kewas-wasan yang sedang melanda hati kita masing-masing.

Surai pirangmu tetap mengacung tinggi seperti biasa, tapi sepertinya kali ini kau tak sepercaya diri gaya rambutmu itu. Kau kembali menegakkan tubuhmu yang kau tundukkan untuk menyamakan tingginya denganku tadi agar aku bisa menatap matamu tanpa merasakan rasa pegal di leher. Tapi mau tak mau aku harus tetap mendongak ketika melihat dasimu sedikit miring. Hari ini aku memilihkan setelan longcoat cokelat selutut dengan kemeja oranye tua dan vest salur dengan warna senada,kemudian kau mengenakannya dengan senang hati. Tak ada protes dan sangkalan-sangkalanmu yang seperti biasanya. Ya, biasanya kan kau selalu membantah, "Nesia, nanti jika France melihatku begini pasti dia akan menertawaiku sampai jenggotnya rontok." Entah karena hari ini pilihanku bagus atau, karena kau tak ingin mengecewakanku..

Aku berjinjit sedikit untuk meninggikan tubuhku agar aku bisa membetulkan dasimu, tapi tiba-tiba kau malah turut meletakkan telapak tanganmu di sana dan menggenggam milikku perlahan. "Indische..."

"Kalau France melihatmu memakai dasi miring begini bisa-bisa ia menertawaimu sampai jenggotnya rontok," ujarku asal saja. Tapi, ternyata kau tertawa juga. Tertawa geli malah. Lalu, kau meredam tawa tak beradabmu itu dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. Kau mengangkat telapak tanganku sampai setinggi ujung kepalaku sehingga ia bisa sejajar dengan dagumu. Sedikit demi sedikit kau menariknya mendekat ke sepasang bibirmu yang telah kurasakan berkali-kali. Kau mengecupnya lembut.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, aku harus pergi sekarang," ujarmu penuh kepalsuan. Kau berlagak tegar tapi aku tahu sebenarnya bagaimana suaramu bergetar—meski sekuat tenaga kau sembunyikan. Kau membalik tubuhmu—membelakangiku—dan mulai melangkah, tapi langkah itu tak seyakin langkah saat kau mendatangiku dulu. Punggung tegap nan gagahmu semakin menjauhiku. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuatku begitu takut kehilanganmu, takut aku tak lagi bisa mendekap punggung tegapmu itu, takut aku tak lagi bisa bersandar di dada bidangmu, takut aku tak lagi bisa melihatmu dan rambut tulip menyebalkanmu itu. Tanpa kusadari aku hanya terpaku pada lamunan masa lampauku dan membiarkan begitu saja langkah tak ikhlas itu teruntai sampai ke mulut pintu. Aku, aku tak ingin kau pergi! Enak saja kau pergi setelah semua yang kau lakukan, setelah apa yang kau katakan semalam jika kau punya firasat buruk. Nethere, ingatkah kau soal perkataan sombongmu tentang instingmu ketika kau berhasil mengusir England dari sini? Kau bilang insting penjelajah samuderamu tak akan salah. Lalu, saat kau bilang kau punya firasat buruk soal perundingan hari ini—tolong jangan katakan yang ini juga tak akan salah.

Kau semakin menjauh, sedang aku ingin kau tak kemana-mana. Haruskah aku hanya terpaku diam dan larut dalam masa lalu atau berlari mengejarmu sekarang?

Tubuhku tergerak maju. Selangkah demi selangkah yang kuuntai perlahan menaikan temponya sendiri. Dari moderato, lalu allegro, vivace, hingga ke presto. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi. Entah apa kenyataannya, tapi yang jelas dibenakku, aku akan merasa sangat menyesal jika melewatkanmu. Aku berlari padamu, berusaha menggapai tubuh semampaimu yang telah menempuh hampir setengah halaman rumah. Entah lagi-lagi aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi berat sekali rasanya melepasmu pergi hari ini, Neth...

"K-kau... t-tak usah pergi, ya?" Kudekap apapun yang mampu kudekap darimu begitu aku berhasil menggapaimu.

Sejenak kita hanya mematung dengan bodohnya, bahkan tanpa mengedipkan mata barang sekali. Kau diam, aku pun juga, dan sungguh aku hanya mampu berkata begitu. Sayang sekali kau malah membalasnya dengan memberiku hantaman perasaan kecewa. Dalam posisi seperti ini, sebenarnya mati pun aku rela. Bahkan aku akan sangat bahagia jika kita dapat membeku begini selamanya. Ironis, ya... dulu kau pernah bilang jika kita makhluk malang. Kita immortal tapi kita kerap kali bermimpi menghirup aroma kematian. Betapa bodohnya para mortal yang ingin hidup abadi itu.

Kau berbalik dan melepaskan dekapanku tanpa berkata apapun, lantas kau hanya diam mempertahankan jarak antara kita tanpa berkata apa-apa. Apa kau berfikir itu tak membuatku kecewa? Fantasiku sebelumnya bahkan bercerita jika mungkin kau akan berlari padaku, memanggil namaku, membalas dekapanku, tapi ini apa?

"Indische," serumu pelan diiringi gerimis yang perlahan mulai menderai di sekitar kita. Seakan menjadi tirai yang tak membiarkan seorangpun mengetahui kisah kecil kita. Kisah tentang perasaan yang tak seharusnya ini. Kau berlutut dihadapanku tanpa memperdulikan long coat-mu yang mulai terembesi air hujan.

"Aku harus tetap kesana. Ini caraku untuk setidaknya mencoba, mencoba menjadi seseorang yang pantas untukmu..."

Kau menggenggam erat lengan kananku. Kini, wajahku telah basah oleh hujan dan air mataku sendiri. "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kubisa."

Kini, kau juga menggenggam lengan kiriku. Mata zamrudmu yang juga basah kembali menatapku. Memaksaku masuk ke dalamnya dan pandangan itu terus berkata jika kau mencintaiku, dan kaupun tak ingin pergi dari sini.

"Tapi apapun yang terjadi..." Kau hanya tersenyum manis sambil pejamkan rapat kedua matamu. Seolah sembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Ah... Indische kecilku sudah besar dan kau tahu sendiri selama 350 tahun yang singkat ini aku telah mendidikmu dengan keras. Biar bagaimanapun, saat ini kau bukan Indische kecilku lagi, kau telah tumbuh menjadi Indonesia yang cantik, kuat, dan tegar." Kau menundukkan kepalamu dalam diam. Hanya terdengar helaan nafas berat saja bersama getar tubuhmu yang semakin hebat. Pelan-pelan kembali kau dongakkan kepala tulipmu, kau tersenyum yakin. "Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja sampai aku kembali, Nesia."

Air mata ini kembali meluncur turun. Entah berapa tetes sudah air mataku mengalir karenamu, tapi aku tak keberatan untuk yang kali ini. Aku hanya keberatan jika kau tak kembali.

"Ya..."

Tangan yang juga bergetar hebat menahan tangisku agar tak lagi menderas ini kunaikkan perlahan. Aku menghormat dan kau balas dengan senyuman legamu. Lalu, tanpa ada kata, perlahan kau menyerangku. Membuatku jatuh terbaring diatas lenganmu yang berusaha melindungi kepalaku dari benturan dan tanah yang dingin. Hujan semakin menderas. Merapatkan untaian tirainya agar yang lain tak bisa melihat kita sedikitpun. Membiarkan kita kembali berbagi nafas berdua saja, dan dalam balutan sandang yang terbasahi hujan, tubuh kita memanas. Kini, tak hanya kau yang seenaknya mengeksplorasiku seperti biasanya, segala perasaanku, kegundahanku, kekhawatiranku, ketakutanku, kekecewaanku, dan ketidakinginanku kehilanganmu kutumpahkan dalam pertautan ini. Hasrat ini tak lagi mampu dibendung. Biarlah kali ini kita melayang tinggi-tinggi, aku tak peduli pada rasa sakit lagi, lebih sakit lagi pasti jika aku tak lagi bisa melayang bersamamu seperti ini. Tak peduli ini hanyalah sebatas kesemuan sesaat saja.

Kulit yang saling bersentuhan, memanas ditengah derasnya hujan. Peluh saling menari menyusuri relief-relief tubuh yang berubah menjadi sungai sejenak, dan bermuara di lembah-lembah landai bersama air hujan. Tarian-tarian penuh hasrat mengalir tanpa disadari. Saling mendominasi memanaskan udara yang semakin dingin. Pertautan, percumbuan, kecupan, gesekan, erangan, lenguhan, ah... melodi yang indah bukan? Langit yang mendung gelap sepertinya cukup membuat ini menjadi misteri. Biarlah hanya kita yang tahu, soal kenikmatan ini, toh tak ada yang mampu mengerti selain kita. Biar saja tubuhku memucat, asal aku masih bisa berbagi kehangatan denganmu. Kita bersatu dan tak akan ada yang mampu menyangkal fakta itu. Aku suka saat seperti ini. Saat kau memilikiku seutuhnya tanpa sedikitpun paksaan. Dear, semuanya ini... cukupkah menurutmu menjadi sesuatu yang indah untuk dikenang?

Hujannya mereda dan hasrat kita pun mereda. Sekarang semuanya telah usai, tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan atau kukatakan untuk mencegahmu pergi. Kau hanya merapikan pakaianmu yang basah dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Berapa kalipun aku memaksamu kau tetap bersikeras tak ingin mengganti pakaianmu. Lalu,setelah menyematkan lencana dari ratumu di dada kirimu—kau daratkan lagi sekilas ciuman manismu di bibirku. Membuatku kembali bisa merasakan rasa manisnya yang menjadi seduktif bagiku.

"Ik hou van je," bisikanmu mengalun lembut. Membuat setiap inci syarafku bergetar mencerna maknanya yang begitu indah dan sempurna. Tapi, sayang begitu aku selesai menikmati kata-kata itu, kau telah beranjak pergi. Melangkah dengan lebih ringan menuju ambang kenyataan. Menghadapi takdir yang mungkin akan mempermainkan kita lagi. Kau berlalu, dan aku hanya duduk termangu. Menunggu sambil berharap pangeran tulipku akan kembali.

_404040404_

TOK. TOK

Ah, itu dia...

Saking seriusnya menunggu aku sampai lupa mengganti bajuku dan membiarkannya mengering di tubuhku sejak selepas hujan tadi. Aku menghabiskan setiap detik tadi dengan sia-sia, waktu tadi bahkan terasa jauh lebih lama daripada 350tahun kebersamaan kita. Tapi, itu bukan apa-apa. Waktu ratusan tahun itu hanyalah soal saat kau tunduk pada mandat ratumu untuk mengeksploitasiku. Tapi selepas ini, semuanya akan berbeda. Kau sudah bilang jika kau mencintaiku dan kau berjanji selepas ini akan menjelaskan soal kita pada ratumu dan bosku. Lalu, kita akan membagi tanah tropis ini berdua dan hidup bahagia—berbagi kasih, kisah, dan konflik setiap harinya—sehingga, semakin hari akan terasa semakin indah.

Aku merapikan kebaya rumah warna putihku sejenak. Hanya sedikit untuk kembali mempertegas garis-garis tilas setrikaan arang ini. Ah, jika sempat aku akan mengganti bajuku dan bersolek dulu, tentu saja. Apa yang tidak untuk menyambut kepulangan pangeranku. Tapi, aku tak ingin membiarkanmu berlama-lama di luar sana. Aku melangkah riang sambil membayangkan masa indah yang akan kita lalui kedepannya. Sayang aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

TOK. TOK. TOK

"I-iya, sebentar," jawabku riang sambil memutar kenop pintu lebar berdaun dua ini.

"Nethere, baga—"

Bukan Nethere, tapi sekelompok orang-orang berkulit kuning yang berdiri disana. Aku yakin mereka bukan tentara Belanda, entah darimana, yang jelas mereka tentara karena memakai baju militer. Aku rasakan kekecewaan yang teramat sangat menghantam lubuk terdalam hatiku. Membuatku tenggelam dalam benakku sendiri. Ternyata, kecewa itu sepahit ini, ya?

"Konbanwa, Indoneshia-san. Gomennasai, tapi kebodohan dan ketidakberuntungan telah membawa Nethere-mu pulang ke Den Haag. Jadi, maukah kau ucapkan selamat datang padaku?"

Konbanwa? Indoneshia-san? Postur tak terlalu tinggi? Rambut hitam lurus yang terlihat halus dan berkilau? Wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi itu? Seragam militer putih itu? Samurai itu? Mungkinkah ia...

"Nihon?"

_404040404_

"Aarrggghhh... !" tiba-tiba aku melompat ke dunia lain. Dunia yang baru, lebih dari setengah abad setelah peristiwa itu. Nihon, masa-masa pahit itu, kisah klise itu,dendam, peperangan, darah, dan air mata—semuanya terlintas kembali satu persatu di benakku. Perjuangan, keharuan, pengorbanan, dan trauma pahit yang membuatku begitu membenci segala bentuk penjajahan, serta membuatku melupakan kisah cinta manis yang pernah kualami karenanya. Nethere...

Ah, kenapa nama itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di telingaku? Sebentuk nama biasa, namun ketika kuingat nama itu akan mengingatkanku juga pada sebentuk rasa penyesalan akibat sebuah trauma bodoh yang berkepanjangan.

Nethere, kau yang kusesalkan. Ah, rasanya... kita semakin jauh saja akhir-akhir ini. Padahal, andai kau tahu, perasaanku terhadapmu yang pernah terkubur karena Nihon masihlah lengkap sampai sekarang. Ia masih pada kondisi baik sebagaimana saat kau tinggalkan dulu. Singkatnya, aku masih mencintaimu..

Kekejaman Nihon adalah salah satu bentuk rezim kediktatoran paling kejam yang pernah kuselami. Tapi, alih-alih membuatku menyesali masa indah yang dulu kurutuki saat bersamamu—Nihon membuatku buta. Ia membuatku membuka mata tapi melihat sesuatu yang salah. Ia berusaha membuatku membencimu, tapi bagian bodohnya adalah ternyata ia berhasil. Itulah mengapa aku terus-terusan bersikeras menolak bujukan 'rujuk'mu. Meski telah beberapa kali kau coba. Lalu, saat kau menggunakan Irian Barat sebagai senjata, saat yang lain berusaha membantu, tapi kau menolaknya dan mengatakan jika ini urusan kita berdua saja, hatiku terketuk. Tapi, itu belum cukup untuk membawaku keluar dari belukar yang Nihon tumbuhkan di hatiku. Belum cukup untuk sadarkan aku tentang arti sesungguhnya dari janji kita di pasar malam dulu.

Kurasakan mataku memanas. Bukan karena aku masih mengantuk, tapi tentu apalagi jika bukan karena terlarut dalam penyesalan masa lalu. Nethere, betapa bodohnya aku... andai saat ini aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Akan kujelaskan semuanya, akan kulakukan apapun yang kau minta, akan kutukar apapun dengan maafmu. Dan sungguh kebahagiaan bagiku jika kau mau menerimaku lagi. Menerima cintamu yang dulu kau berikan dan kau tumbuhkan di hatiku ini. Kini, kau boleh memetik manisnya sesukamu. Neth, penyesalan tentangmu itu akan menjadi jauh lebih dalam ketika aku melihat tilas-tilas masa lalu. Hamparan bangunan-bangunan tua sarat kenangan yang dulu kau bangun untuk memperindah kota kecilku. Namun, kini kubiarkan runtuh satu persatu. Mau apa lagi? Aku terlalu takut barang hanya melewati wajahnya saja. Bagaimana tidak, hatiku teriris saat mengingat masa dimana kita berjalan-jalan di sekelilingnya. Melihat-lihat gaun di toko orang Prancis, kemudian kau memilihkan bertumpuk-tumpuk untukku tapi aku lebih memilih mengenakan kebayaku saja. Mengunjungi coffee shop di sore hari dan menikmati jajanan pasar yang juga ditawarkan di sana. Lalu, kau menghabiskan dua piring penuh berisi kue lapis dan gethuk yang kau bilang enak itu. Berkunjung ke florist di ujung jalan, kau menawariku seikat tulip oranye, tapi aku lebih memilih sebuah pot mungil berisi jalaran melati hidup yang sedang wangi-wanginya. Menjelang petang kita beralih ke pinggir kota, menyapa anjing golden milik penjaga bioskop, dan menonton film-film yang sekarang orang bilang film tua. Di malam hari kita naik perahu, menelusuri kanal-kanal yang dulu kau buat hingga larut malam dan tak terasa kita hampir hanyut ke pelabuhan. Mengingat semua itu rasanya pahit jika aku melihat betapa buruknya kini Batavia yang dulu kau tata. Apa itu juga menjadi representasi dari bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku sekarang. Karena baik Batavia maupun cintamu, aku sama-sama tak menjaganya dengan baik.

Itulah, mengapa saat ini aku lebih memilih untuk menetap di sebuah pedesaan di daerah Bogor. Setidaknya, tak banyak hal yang bisa mengingatkanku padamu disini. Tentu lain ceritanya jika aku tinggal di kota-kota sarat jejakmu seperti Semarang dan Bandung, apalagi Batavia, atau yang sudah kuganti menjadi Jakarta untuk menghapus kenangan tentangmu sekarang. Ah, rumit...

"Indonesia tanah airku, tanah tumpah darahku. Disanalah aku berdiri, jadi pandu —"

Aku segera memutus nyanyian ponselku itu dan mengangkatnya segera begitu kulihat tulisannya: bos.

"Halo, bos..."

"Ah, Indonesia?"

"Iya, bos. Ada apa?"

"Hari ini kau ke kantorku, ya? Penting. Akan ada perundingan perihal pasar bebas dengan China. Kau harus datang."

"Ah, tidak bos..."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Malas, nanti aku ditipu lagi. Dia itu kolot, banyak bicara lagi."

"Kau ini, mau jadi apa, hah?! Pokoknya kau harus datang!"

Tuut... tut... tut.

"Hhhh... sial. SIALL!"

_404040404_

Sebenarnya bukan karena China sepenuhnya aku malas mengiyakan mandat Bos. Tapi, ini juga soal masa laluku. AKU BENCI KE BATAVIA! Namun, apa boleh buat kini mobil yang dikemudikan sopirku ini malah sedang melintas di depan Stasiun Jakarta Kota dan ini berarti, Kota Tua.

Aku berusaha tak memandang apapun, tapi gagal. Sebagian dari diriku malah memaksaku untuk menengok lagi jejak-jejak yang pernah aku dan kau—Nethere—telusuri dulu. Kurasa aku benar-benar bodoh karena aku menurutinya. Mulai dari Museum Bank Mandiri, lalu ke Toko Merah, sampai ke jembatan merah,galangan VOC, pasar ikan Luar Batang, dan Pelabuhan Sunda Kelapa, ahh... Nethere. Aial! Air mata ini kenapa harus keluar lagi?!

Tapi, tunggu!

"Pak?"

"I-iya, neng?"

"Kenapa lewat sini?!"

"I-itu, neng. Mau mampir ke tukang soto di depan sebentar, neng. Mau bayar utang yang kemarin. Gak papa ya, neng?" si pak supir yang tak tahu apa-apa itu hanya meringis. Ahh, dasar wajah rakyatku.

Kau juga pasti tertawa jika melihatnya, Neth.

_404040404_

"Ni Hao? Ah, selamat datang Indonesia!" sapa seorang pria berkuncir, yang memakai atasan lengan panjang berkerah shanghai warna merah dan celana panjang hitam terlalu ramah.

"Ya, hmm... lalu, dimana berundingnya? Apa? Ada apa dengan pasar bebas? Kau masih belum puas juga menyelundupkan sampah-sampahmu itu ke sini?" jawabku sama sekali tak ramah.

"S-soal itu, aru... Aku, ah... kita bicarakan nanti saja ya, aru?" jawabnnya sokinnocent sambil tersenyum masam dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Indonesia, matamu kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"aku meraba mataku. Apa yang sebenarnya ia maksud?

"Sepertinya agak sembab ya, aru? Kau habis menangis?"

"Ah, ini. Kau seperti tak tahu saja debu disini ganas. Sudah, sudah. Mana Bos? Aku ingin cepat pulang lalu tidur," alibiku—sambil berlalu darinya.

_404040404_

Dasar. Lagi-lagi semuanya berakhir begini. Aku menolak sarannya, tapi ia tetap berusaha keras agar sarannya diterima. Dulu, saat China berkunjung ke rumah kita, pasti tujuannya adalah menagih hutang padamu. Yah, bakat korupsi yang menghancurkan VOC, Vergaan Onder Coruptie-mu, dan membuatmu dicekik hutang pada China itu—rupanya kau turunkan pada generasiku saat ini. Apa kau melihatnya? Betapa menyedihkannya diriku saat ini, sementara kau terus berjaya. Kita semakin menjauh, kan? Aku tahu aku telah mengecewakanmu, tapi tak bisakah kau jika sekedar untuk berkunjung kesini. Yah, aku tak minta banyak. Hanya minum teh bersama, membicarakan kabar 'anak-anak' kita sekarang, mungkin kau juga mau memberiku tips bangkit dari keterpurukan akibat korupsi yang mewabah, dan—yah... sedikit nostalgia mungkin.

Tapi sudahlah, runner-up Piala Dunia untuk apa berkunjung ke tanah memprihatinkan ini. Aku maklum kok. Atau sepertinya, aku harus mulai belajar melupakan masa lalu? 'So don't let your past destroy what comes tomorrow.' benar begitu 'kan kata Westlife? Tapi aku tak yakin anggapan itu bisa berlaku padaku. Masalahnya, masa laluku adalah tentang dirimu dan banyak kenangan pahit, tapi itu berharga bagiku. Tak perduli itu akan menghancurkan masa depanku atau tidak. Karena aku tak yakin mampu bertahan dan terus melangkah kedepan tanpa kilasan-kilasan pedih namun indah itu. Rasanya perih yang teramat sangat tiba-tiba menyeruak begitu saja saat aku berpikir untuk melupakannya. Aku benar-benar tak bisa bayangkan seperih apa saat aku benar-benar telah melupakannya.

Kini, aku sedang berada di mobil. Tapi, karena sudah sore dan kau tahu penyakit Jakarta di jam pulang kerja—MACET—jadi bos menyuruhku tidur di rumah dinasku saja malam ini. Letaknya, di pinggiran Jakarta. Pahitnya, dari sini aku bisa melihat wajah menyedihkan negeri ini dengan semakin jelas. Karena di daerah seperti inilah mereka para kaum kecil berdomisili. Berdesakan saling berebut oksigen serta mencari peruntungan. Dengan kehidupan minim mereka, mereka tetap bertahan di sini. Melawan dinginnya malam yang menggerus tulang muda anak-anak mereka. Perjuangan memang berat, ya? Tak peduli itu berlangsung kapan.

Gedung-gedung metropolis di sini berdiri angkuh seangkuh rambut tulipmu, Neth. Mereka membusungkan dada dan mengangkat dagu tanpa melihat siapa yang mereka gilas dibawahnya. Padahal di kaki-kaki mereka berlarian anak-anak kumal yang saling berebut layangan putus. Anak-anak itu berbagi tawa riang yang terlepas ringan ke udara seolah mereka adalah mahluk paling bahagia di dunia. Dulu kau juga pernah bilang, mungkin aku akan tetap tersenyum riang meski puncak Semeru runtuh di kepalaku. Beritahu aku, apa kala itu aku tak ubahnya mereka?

Langit mulai gelap. Mega keunguan berarak di horison yang membentang seluas mata memandang. Sayang, gedung-gedung itu memutus selendang mega yang menjadi kunci eksotisme dari senja hari ini. Gedung-gedung itu mulai berlalu menjauh, atau mobil ini yang bergerak terhadapnya? Ah, lupakan soal fisika! Yang jelas, kini mobil tengah melintas di sebuah kolong jembatan di belakang deretan gedung-gedung tak berperasaan itu. Tembok-tembok di sekitarnya digambari lukisan dan beragam grafiti. Yah, kau tahu, kreatifitas anak muda yang tak cukup memiliki ruang. Atau setidaknya hanya berupa pencirian teritori. Ah, seperti predator saja. Ya, para predator yang banyak memprovokatori tawuran dan membuat Batavia ini semakin semrawut saja, atau... aku harus meralatnya—Jakarta yang semrawut, karena Batavia-mu tak pernah seperti ini.

Tapi, di sela-sela deretan tembok-tembok lusuh itu, aku mendengar sayup-sayup lantunan lagu dari sebuah tempat yang nampak lebih bersinar daripada sekelilingnya.

"Pak, bisa tolong berhenti sebentar?" ujarku spontan saat mendengar lagu yang sepertinya pernah kudengar.

"Ya, neng," jawabnya setuju.

Ia menghentikan mobilnya dan aku segera membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan yang begitu kuat yang mendorongku untuk menghampirinya.

'Arm Den Haag, dat is toch erg, dat jij maar niet vergeten kan. De klank van Krontjong, en van Gamelan.'

(Den Haag yang malang, sayang sekali kamu tak bisa melupakan suara Keroncong dan Gamelan.)

Aku semakin dekat pada sumber suara itu, dan tiba-tiba mataku memanas. Kerinduan ini seperti tak mampu dibendung lagi. Kau yang begitu jauh, tidak mungkin 'kan ada disini?! Ah, jangan berkhayal. Aku harus kembali. Dengan berat aku memutar tubuhku dan menyiapkan langkah yang juga berat untuk beranjak pergi.

'In het Indisch restaurant gonst het gesprek van alle kant: Tempo doeloe, tempo doeloe in dat verre, verre land.'

(Di sebuah restoran Indo terdengar pembicaraan dari setiap sudut: Tempo dulu, tempo dulu, di negeri nan jauh itu.)

Suara syahdu itu mengalun lagi. Bukan dari DVD player yang sedang marak sepertinya, tapi... jika aku tak salah, mungkin satu set pemutar piringan hitam denganspeaker tua yang sudah agak sember. Semakin mengentalkan suasana tujuh dasawarsa lalu yang sepertinya semakin menelanku ke dalamnya. Aku harus kembali, tapi aku tak mungkin melewatkan ini begitu saja. Akhirnya setelah berbagai pertimbangan, kuputuskan untuk kembali mengikuti suara ini. Biarlah si pak sopir itu makan soto dulu.

Sepertinya, aku semakin mendekat ke sumber suara itu. Cahayanya pun semakin terang... dan semakin terlihat benderang karena bangunan di sepanjang gang ini didominasi bangunan-bangunan tua tak berpenghuni—dan tentunya tak berlampu—atau beberapa yang dihuni pasangan-pasangan manula mantan veteran tanpa anak cucu mereka yang merantau ke pusat kota. Di sisi kanan jalan aku melihat sebuah bangunan besar yang diberi plang nama Toko Tjoe, ah... itu dulu toko kain orang China, 'kan? Sayang sekarang sudah tutup, padahal... dulu toko itu ramai, 'kan? Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah lewat sini...

Ya, 'kan, Neth?

Tanpa kusadari kini aku berlari. Membuat jarak antara aku dan tempat yang kutuju tapi sebenarnya tak kutahu itu semakin dekat. Musiknya masih mengalun mengiringi lagu itu. Lagu ini, tempat ini, aku... aku...

Rasanya ini seperti...

Awal Maret 1942, 69 tahun yang lalu.

-Flashback On-

"Nethere, kita mau kemana?"

"Sudahlah, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang bagus. Kau tenang saja..."

Kau merangkulku. Membuat tubuhku menghangat di tengah malam yang semakin dingin ini.

"Ah, sepertinya di sini saja." Kau melepas rangkulan hangatmu.

"Di sini apanya?" Aku mulai merengek, tapi kau tetap tak berkomentar. Kau hanya keluarkan selembar saputangan dari sakumu. Selembar saputangan halus sewarna benderamu—merah, putih,biru—yang kelak kurobek birunya dan kujadikan identitasku.

"Sudah, kau diam saja. Ada hadiah kecil untukmu, Nesia. Tapi, jika kau terus-terusan bertanya, aku akan meninggalkanmu disini. Jadi, diam, ya!" Kau mengunci bibirku dengan telunjukmu, persis seperti ibu yang mengomeli anaknya yang rewel.

Haha... tapi saat itu, kau memang ibuku, 'kan, Nethere? Bagaimanapun, kau motherland-ku kala itu. Aku menyapukan pandangan ke sekelilingku, tak terlalu ramai, hanya ada rumah-rumah yang ditutup pintunya—karena ini sudah cukup malam, segerombolan tentaramu yang berjaga sambil bermain kartu, dan sebuah Toko kain yang masih cukup ramai. Toko Tjoe. Kau mengibaskan saputangan itu sekali untuk membongkar lipatannya yang rapi. Lalu, kau bertanya, "Boleh ya, kututup matamu sebentar saja?"

Aku mengangguk dan kau mulai memakaikannya dengan hati-hati. Kita berjalan, tapi aku tak tahu dimana kita berjalan. Yang aku tahu kau terus menggenggam tanganku lembut sepanjang jalan, dan aku tak akan pernah lupa rasanya. Menit demi menit berlalu begitu saja, kau menuntunku belok ke sana ke mari agar aku bingung. Dasar keras kepala! Kau benar-benar tak ingin aku tahu tempat itu, ya? Dan setelah perjalanan singkat itu, akhirnya kita sampai. Kau membuka ikatan sapu tangan itu pelan-pelan.

Begitu kau buka ikatan sapu tangan itu dan ia terhempas kebawah, aku takjub...dear.

-Flashback Off -

'Ach kassian, het is voorbij kassian, het is voorbij. Den Haag, Den Haag, de weduwnaar van Indie ben jij.'

(Ah kasihan, semua sudah berakhir. Den Haag, Den Haag, Kaulah sang dudanya Indie.)

Dan kali ini, pertama kalinya aku melihat hal menakjubkan itu lagi setelah 69 tahun yang lalu. Ah, aku menangis lagi. Aku ini cengeng, ya? Tapi ini wajar, kan? Siapa juga yang tak menangis jika ditempatkan dalam posisi seperti ini? Posisi dimana kau berada pada masa lalu yang kusesali. Karena 69 tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali aku kesini, itu adalah malam terakhirku denganmu. Dan aku samasekali tak menyangka, jika di malam berikutnya aku harus melepasmu pergi dari dalam kurungan seorang berdarah dingin.

Aku lantas melangkah memasuki areal pasar malam yang sepi ini. Mendengar lagu itu, dan tentunya atas landasan file masa laluku yang masih bagus betul itu—sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang berada dibalik semua ini. Komedi putarnya berputar dengan iramanya sendiri, begitupun dengan bianglalanya. Melodi-melodi yang saling bertabrakan dan membaur menjadi satu itu membuat pasar malam ini terasa ramai meski sepi. Ah, sepi? Tentu saja. Sejauh ini aku belum melihat makhluk lain. Badut-badut yang membagikan balon digantikan dengan patung badut pemegang balon yang tak henti tersenyum lebar. Pencahayaannya ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga aura hangat pasar malam ini terasa hidup, meski gerobak gula-gula kapas dan stan popcorn pun hanya berdiri tanpa sang penjual. Yang berada dibalik ini semua, orang hebat yang pernah kukenal dan mengerti betul apa yang aku sukai meski ia kerap memaksakan kehendaknya, orang yang tahu bagaimana caranya menyiapkan kejutan, orang yang aku yakin tak ada lagi yang bisa membuat seperti ini selain dirinya, mungkinkah orang itu adalah orang yang nampak begitu angkuh yang datang ke sini 416 tahun yang lalu, mungkinkah itu?

'Ach kassian, het is voorbij kassian, het is voorbij. Den Haag, Den Haag, de weduwnaar van Indie ben jij.'

(Ah kasihan, semua sudah berakhir. Den Haag, Den Haag, Kaulah sang dudanya Indie.)

"Ah... sepertinya lagu yang kusetel agak terlalu memprihatinkan, ya?" alunan bariton yang lama kurindu tiba-tiba mengalun dari belakang tubuhku.

"Netherland..."Aku berbalik.

Bagai mimpi kini kulihat dirimu. Penuh, tanpa apapun yang kurang. Kau menggaruk kepalamu gusar. Lalu, kau nyengir kuda kepadaku. "Habis bagaimana, aku benar merindukanmu, Indonesia..."

Aku membalas dengan senyum yang membaur padu dalam isak haru. Aku berlari sekuatku, hendak menggapai tubuhmu yang hampir kulupa aromanya saking lamanya kita tak bersua. "Aku juga, Koningrijk der Nederlanden."

'We kunnen hier heus wel Indisch eten thuis klaarmaken Sambal goreng telor, sayoer lodeh, tahoe pecis. Alleen, de buren hebben het niet zo graag.'

(Kita bisa membuat masakan Indisch di rumah. Sambal goreng telor, sayur lodeh, tahu petis. Hanya tetangga kita yang tak begitu suka.)

"Sungguh? Kau tak akan mengusirku lagi?" tanyamu sambil kau balas erat dekapanku. Membiarkan wahana-wahana sederhana yang sedang beroperasi itu menjadi saksi bisunya. Tak apalah mereka bisu, toh kita tak akan ke pengadilan lagi, 'kan?

Tapi, perkataanmu ingatkanku pada luka lamaku. "Maafkan aku," aku berujar lirih. Kau mengelus pelan punggungku yang tak seberapanya punggungmu.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa... jangan biarkan yang lalu berlalu, tapi petik pelajarannya saja, tak usah disesali," kau masih belum melepaskan dekapanmu. Kita masih saling berpelukan di tengah lapangan dimana horison yang membentang di atas kepala kita ditaburi bebintangan.

"Biar bagaimanapun, aku juga tetap salah."

Aku tak mampu menjawab. Aku terlalu terkejut atas semua ini, lalu sekarang kau buat aku bahagia dan terharu—jadi kau yang salah—jangan coba mengkambinghitamkanku.

'En we kunnen hier ook heus wel tropische planten kopen. Zoals bijvoorbeeld kembang sepatoe Dat noemen ze hier hibiscus, hibiscus! En allerlei varens: canna's, gerbera's, orchideeen. Maar het staat hier in de huiskamer toch heel anders. Dan daar in de vrije natuur, ja Trouwens, ze gaan allemaal dood bij de kachel.'

(Dan kita membeli tanaman tropis disini juga. Seperti misalnya, kembang sepatu, mereka menamakannya hibiscus, hibiscus! Dan Canna, Gerbera, Anggrek. Tanaman itu berdiri disini, di ruang keluarga. Tapi tentu saja berbeda dari tempat mereka di alam sana. Dan akhirnya tanaman itu hanya akan layu di dekat pemanas ruangan.)

"Nesia, aku mengatur ini semua untuk menyenangkan hatimu, kenapa kau malah menangis sesenggukan begini?"

Kau mengelus pelan kepalaku, membelai lembut helaian rambut yang selalu kesepian tak peduli berapapun banyak kawannya ini.

"H-habis... k-kau," aku berusaha menjawab meski masih sesenggukan. Tapi, kau menghentikannya.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling?" Kau menyeka pelan air mata yang mulai mengering di pipiku. "Mau, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk, kemudian kau menengadahkan telapak tangan kananmu. Aku pangkukan telapak tanganku di sana dan kau membawanya naik ke hadapan sepasang bibir tipismu yang manis—kau kecup lembut. Kau bawa turun lagi tangan itu, tepat di tangan kirimu yang kau tekuk disamping dadamu. Kau memposisikannya dengan nyaman, dan aku terbuai lagi. Kita segera berlalu dari sana dan mulai berpetualang di taman mungil kita itu.

'Ach kassian, het is voorbij kassian, het is voorbij. Den Haag, Den Haag, de weduwnaar van Indie ben jij.'

(Ah kasihan, semua sudah berakhir. Den Haag, Den Haag, Kaulah sang dudanya Indie.)

Dari patung badut, gerobak gula-gula kapas, balon, ice cream, permainan melempar cincin ke botol, permainan memukul tikus dalam lubang, dan komedi tak ada yang luput dari kunjungan kita. Rasanya masih seperti saat listrik masih menjadi barang mewah dulu, ya? Sekarang pun yang ada di sini hanya lampu-lampu bohlam dan lampu minyak. Benar-benar tak terasa seperti di Jakarta. Tapi, ada satu wahana yang belum kita kunjungi, 'kan? Apalagi, tentu saja bianglalanya. Ah, bianglala... itu tempat kita mengikat janji kita dulu, 'kan? Janji yang akhirnya tak kau tepati...

-Flashback On-

"Nethere, kita mau kemana lagi?"

"Ke tempat paling indah di sini, dear." Kau terus-terusan menarik tanganku tanpa pedulikan rengekanku. Hingga kita berhenti di depan sebuah bianglala.

"Tidak, Neth. Aku tidak mau!" aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman kuatmu di tanganku.

"Ayolah, ini tidak seburuk yang kau kira, Nes..."

"Tapi, aku tidak mau!" bentakku, namun kau malah menggendongku masuk ke salah satu kapsul bianglala itu dan mengunci pintunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" aku membentakmu sambil menggedor-gedor pintu alumunium yang telah terkunci itu.

"Nesia..."

"Kau ingin membunuhku, ya?! Aku takut ketinggian, Neth. Dan kau tahu itu, tapi mengapa malah mengunciku di tempat seperti ini?!"

Aku masih berusaha menggedornya tapi tetap nihil hasilnya. Begitu aku berhasil mengoyaknya, tiba-tiba mesinnya menyala dan kapsul ini mulai terangkat naik lalu masuk kedalam putaran yang kelak akan membawa kita ke titik tertingginya. Pintunya terbuka secara paksa, satu engselnya lepas. Aku terseret ke ambang pintu ruangan sempit itu. Membuatnya memberat dan miring ke arahku. Dunia dibawahku terlihat semakin kecil dan aku semakin gemetar. Aku ingin memejamkan mataku, tapi tidak bisa. Aku takut... benar-benar takut. Tubuhku bergetar dan aku semakin merosot. Jika aku jatuh, apakah aku akan mati? Tapi aku kan immortal? Atau aku hanya akan merasa sakit? Sebelah kakiku telah menggantung di udara sementara kami berada semakin tinggi. Saat itu, dengan segera kau menyelamatkanku. Mendekap tubuh gemetarku dan menariknya mundur. Beruntungnya untuk kali itu, kita selamat.

"Tenanglah, selama kau menurut dan tenang saat bersamaku, kau akan baik-baik saja..."

Kita lalu bangkit dari posisi tadi dan duduk saling bersisian.

-Flashback Off-

Bianglala itu berhenti berputar. Dan yang paling bawah, tepat sebuah bianglala yang satu engselnya copot. Haha... aku menangis sambil tertawa. Entah aku harus lebih menikmati yang mana. Itu kenangan indah sekaligus bodoh. Bukti pemberontakanku dulu.

"Bagaimana? Naik?" tawarmu sambil tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Tentu, mengapa tidak?" jawabku yakin. Kau mendahuluiku masuk, lalu mulai menengadahkan tanganmu untuk membantuku naik.

'En weet u, ik heb thuis zo'n groot schilderij hangen. Dat verbeeldt natuurlijk lndie, ja Adoe, beeldig, beeldig.'

(Tahukah kamu, saya telah memajang lukisan besar dirumah? Lukisan itu tentu saja menggambarkan Indie, ya aduh, sangat indah, indah!)

Bianglala ini semakin membawa kita—penumpang satu-satunya sekaligus pengunjung satu-satunya malam ini—semakin melambung keatas dan keatas. Tapi hebatnya, meski gemetar jika melihat kebawah-karena bianglala kita pintunya tak bisa tertutup—aku merasa sedikit tenang. Yah, apalagi jika bukan karenamu, Neth.

Aku tak terlalu pendek, 'kan? Tapi, mengapa jika bersamamu tubuhku serasa tertelan olehmu? Yah, postur orang Nordik kan memang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan kami makhluk para penghuni sebelah tenggara benua Asia ini. Rasanya entah mengapa perjalanan ini begitu menyenangkan. Kita tak lagi duduk bersisian seperti dulu, aku tak lagi menggedor pintu minta diturunkan seperti dulu, aku pun tak lagi gemetar dan menepis perhatianmu dengan hujatan. Aku telah menerima semuanya. Kini, aku telah lebih dewasa dibanding dulu. Meski terkadang masih labil, aku sudah cukup mampu berpikir jauh. Dan soal apapun yang kau lakukan padaku dikala masa kolonialisme itu, aku sudah mengikhlaskannya. Toh tak ada gunanya menyimpan dendam pada masa ini. Sudah ada UNO yang bertugas menjaga perdamaian dunia. Lagipula, jika saat ini aku tiba-tiba melabuhkan angkatan lautku di Den Haag, aku bisa ditertawakan seisi dunia. Mereka pasti akan bilang jika aku tak tahu diri. Dan lagi—jika tentangmu—daripada mendendam, aku lebih memilih mencintaimu.

'Mooie groene sawah's, Klapperbomen. Links een karbouw met zo'n kleine katjong op z'n rug, ja?'

(Sawah hijau yang indah, pohon kelapa. Dan kerbau dengan kacung kecil di punggungnya, ya?)

Aku duduk diantara kedua kakimu dan kau memelukku erat dari belakang. Kau meletakkan wajah yang dihiasi rahang tirus itu di bahuku. Hembusan nafasmu yang hangat dan basah kurasakan menyapu pelan tengkukku, membuatku mengerang. Tapi aku tak menolak. Aku menikmatinya, Neth. Lagipula apa lagi yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding berada dalam dekapan seseorang yang telah begitu lama kau rindukan.

"Kukira kau tak akan pernah kesini lagi," celetukku mengusir keheningan.

"Ah, sudah lama aku ingin ke sini, Nes. Hanya, sekarang aku baru bisa," jawabnya.

"Kau sibuk, ya?" tanyaku.

"S-soal itu..."

"Ya, sudahlah... tak usah disembunyikan. Aku tahu nation papan atas sepertimu pasti sibuk."

"Bukan begitu juga. Setiap nation pasti punya banyak hal untuk diurus, kan?"

"Tapi, aku tidak."

"Bukannya tidak, tapi pasti tidak kau anggap. Aku tahu kau ini seperti apa."

"Oke, kau menang. Lalu, kenapa kau tak pernah kesini? Malas melihat negaraku yang semakin berantakan ini, ya?"

"Bukan juga."

"Lalu apa?" kau membuatku naik pitam. Apa maksudmu membelokkan pernyataanmu kesana kemari?

"A-aku... aku... takut, Nes."

Kau semakin menenggelamkan kepalamu di helaian rambutku yang tergerai begitu saja. "Aku takut kau masih marah.."

'En rechts een pahman met zeven van die leuke kleine bebeks achter zich aan. Maar weet u, het schilderij, het krijgt hier geen licht genoeg. Weet u wat nog meer Meneer Le Clerque-Zubli hij komt ook nooit meer langs..'

(Dan di sebelah kanan, sang paman dengan tujuh bebek kecil dan mungil mengikutinya. Tapi, tahukah kamu, Lukisan itu disini tak mendapat banyak cahaya.)

"Marah?" aku mendongak padanya. Melihat sinar matanya yang menyendu.

"Kilatan matamu kala itu, aku tak bisa melupakannya, Nes. Dan semua itu karenaku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah telah tak berhasil tepati janjiku. Janji yang kubuat sendiri."

"Maafkan aku. Indische-mu ini yang salah. Aku terlalu labil dan akhirnya larut kedalam trauma bodoh itu."

"Ah, Indische."

Aku beringsut menghadapmu. Kau memegangi wajahku. "Biarkan saja soal itu berlalu. Kita sama-sama salah. Tak ada gunanya juga, 'kan disesali?" kau tatap mataku dalam.

"Kurasa iya." Kau tersenyum mengerti. Kita kembali pada posisi semula. Kapsul yang kita tumpangi semakin meninggi. Hampir, sedikit lagi kita sampai di puncak. Aku berlagak berani dan mengintip ke bawah lewat jendelanya, tapi tak seberapa lama,bulu kudukku berdiri dan kakiku mulai gemetar. Kau turut beringsut mendekat ke jendela, membuat kita semakin rapat dan rapat. Lalu, kau mendekapku lagi.

"Kalau tak berani sendiri, bersamaku saja. Lebih baik, 'kan?" kau mengeratkan dekapanmu.

Kacanya berembun oleh nafasku. Sikuku yang menempel padanya turut merasakan dinginnya permukaan benda bening berusia tua itu. Kau mencopot sepatumu dan menaikkan kakimu ke atas tempat duduk. Aku berada diantaranya. Tangan kananmu melingkari leherku, menjadi pengganti syal yang cukup hangat, sementara tangan kirimu membawa tangan kiriku bersama dengannya melingkar nyaman di pinggangku. Kau meletakkan kepalamu di pundak kananku dan bersandar nyaman di sana sambil sesekali menyesap dalam surai kelamku. Aku meraba halus kulit wajah Kaukasoid-mu yang tirus. Menelusuri garis rahang tegas nan mempesona itu sampai ke tengkukmu yang menguarkan kuat aroma maskulin. Ah, dimana lagi aku bisa merasa senyaman ini? Aku benar-benar tak ingin detik ini lekas berlalu.

Kini, kau alihkan perhatianmu. Kau lemparkan sorot mata tajam itu ke penjuru Jakarta yang kini terang benderang tak seperti dulu. Sementara aku tertunduk lesu. Kau akan tanyakan apa soal kegagalanku merawat salah satu bukti cintamu?

"Indische... oh, tidak. Kau bukan Indische kecilku lagi, ya? Aku hampir lupa, Indonesia." Kau menyeletuk begitu saja. Membuatku semakin takut.

"Aku mohon, aku minta maaf..."

"I-iya."

"Batavia sudah banyak berubah, ya?"

"B-begitulah, tapi maaf."

"Kenapa minta maaf, Nes? Ini perubahan yang bagus, 'kan? Semakin terlihat modern saja."

"Kau tak lihat semuanya, Neth."

"Semua yang mana?"

"Yang kuhancurkan."

Aku menunjuk Kali Besar tempatmu dulu sering berkubang seperti kuda Nil kepanasan yang kini menghitam. Alirannya mati dibunuh berjuta sampah. "Semua sistem irigasi yang kau warisi kini tak lagi berfungsi. Kami alami banjir setiap tahun, Neth."

"Ah, dulu aku sering mandi di situ, 'kan?" kau tersenyum tanpa dosa—membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Sekarang kalau kau mandi disitu pasti kulitmu mengelupas." Kau hanya tanggapi pernyataanku dengan senyum.

"Aku bodoh, ya?!"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa?!"

"Pemula, amatir, apa lagi?" jawabmu singkat.

"A-apa?" aku melongo. Tak kusangka kau akan menjawabnya begitu.

"Oke, aku ingatkan kau ini apa? Negara berkembang, 'kan? Dan tidak beruntungnya selama 350 tahun kau malah menjadi koloniku yang begitu kejam dan tak peduli padamu ini. Coba kalau kau koloninya Inggris, pasti kau sudah sepintar Malay sekarang.."

"Mengocehlah semaumu, tapi jangan bawa-bawa dia. Orang itu menyebalkan."

"Siapa? Inggris atau Malay?"

"Arggh... kau sebut dia sekali lagi, kulempar kau keluar!

"Malay, ya?"

"NETHERLAND!"

Aku menatapnya horor.

"Yah, baiklah, baiklah... lupakan saja, ya? Haha..." Ia tertawa hambar. "Kita kembali ke soal tadi. Kuingatkan lagi, kapan kau berdiri? Sejak kapan kau mengenal pendidikan? Berapa tahun kau merdeka?"

"K-kau..."

"Kau itu masih terlalu muda untuk menyesali semua yang kau sesali saat ini. Berpikirlah kritis, berjuanglah dengan gigih segigih saat kau menolak ajakkan 'rujuk'-ku, dan gunakan kreativitasmu untuk mengatasi berbagai persoalan yang kau temui."

"Tak semudah itu, Neth. Kau lihat seberapa buruk pemerintahanku, berapa banyak koruptor yang lolos dari jerat hukum negara ini, seberapa sering kerusuhan terjadi, berapa banyak rakyat kecil yang terlantar, dan seberapa menderitanya mereka. Harusnya kau memberitahuku rahasianya saja. Bagaimana kau bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan dan wabah korupsi."

"Tadi sudah. Makanya jangan hanya tidur. Kau ini, cantik-cantik tidur terus. Kau baru hampir 66 tahun merdeka, 'kan? Itu masih terlalu muda mengingat berapa usia negara-negara maju saat ini. America yang disebut-sebut pusat dunia saat ini, bahkan punya kenangan buruk di usia independen mereka yang ke-87. Civil War mereka itu tidakkah lebih barbar daripada supporter sepakbolamu? Bahkan hadiah Liberty dari France sempat ditelantarkan beberapa tahun sebelum akhirnya dipasang di tengah laut. Kau tidak bodoh, hanya saja perlu sedikit berusaha. Perbaiki dulu moral rakyatmu yang sudah mulai bergeser itu, setelah itu baru kau dapat memperbaiki yang lain. Mengerti?"

"Iya. Aku mengerti." Aku menatap matamu dengan tekad. Setelah ini, doakan aku. Mantan Motherland-ku telah memberi saran, maka akan mulai kukerjakan. Aku akan berusaha keras agar kelak mampu disetarakan denganmu. Jika kau dulu bisa kaya oleh sumberdayaku—bahkan meski aku tidak ikhlas—mengapa aku tidak? Iya, 'kan? Oke, tunggu saja Neth!

"Jika perlu bantuan, kabarilah aku. Aku akan datang kapan pun," kau malah menyeringai.

Maksudmu apa, ha?

"Untuk apa?"

"Apa saja. Untuk membuatmu merasakan apa yang telah lama tak kau rasakan, misalnya..." kau membisik mesra. Dengan suara basahmu yang lama nian tak kudengar. Membuatku mulai kehilangan kontrol atas diriku sendiri.

"Ah... Neth." Aku melenguh pelan. Tapi, kau semakin beringas. Bagai serigala liar yang lama dikurung di green house berisi tanaman herbal, kau begitu haus akan mangsamu. Insting berburumu menggapai liar alam bawah sadarku, mengendalikanku. Aku tak akan mampu mengelak lagi.

Soal posisi, rasanya sulit dideskripsikan. Semuanya bergerak di luar jangkauan. Berpindah cepat, berubah pun cepat. Tatapan ganasmu mengintimidasiku. Bibir manismu mulai mengintai mencari celah, dan saat aku lengah, habislah aku.

Ah, lagi-lagi 69 tahun lalu. Terakhir kali kita sedekat ini memang saat itu, 'kan?Ditengah hujan deras itu. Tapi, kala itu kita bersama dalam suasana berbalut kewas-wasan dihantui perpisahan. Dan selepas itu, tambah beratlah aku merelakanmu pergi. Kini, tak ada lagi luapan kekecewaan. Aku tak lagi menghujat takdir. Memang sudah pas rasanya jika takdir membawa kita pada saat dan keadaan itu tujuh dasawarsa lalu. Meski tak kita inginkan, perpisahan itu tetap terjadi. Dan mungkin, jika Nihon tak merampasku darimu, aku belum merdeka sampai sekarang. Sebagai dua negara yang terpisah di dua belahan bumi yang berbeda, memang sebuah kemustahilan bagi kita untuk bersama. Tak usah pikirkan soal America yang punya Hawai di tengah lautan Pasifik. Itu hanya ambisinya. Lagipula, ini soal kita. Seorang pria tulip egois dan gadis tropisnya yang keras kepala. Apa lagi yang kurang? Meski kita tak ditakdirkan bersama, kita ditakdirkan untuk saling mencintai dan berbagi kisah disini. Selama 350 tahun itu, kita telah bersua dalam kebersamaan, tapi kita juga tak akur setiap hari. Kini, kita sama-sama independen. Berdiri sendiri di atas bumi yang kita naungi. Dan setiap hari, kita punya banyak hal yang harus diurusi. Jadi, kita tak akan bisa selalu bersama. Tapi, coba pikirkan... tidakkah ini lebih baik daripada harus bersama setiap hari. Neth... jika berada jauh, tapi sesekali kita bertemu seperti ini lebih baik daripada bertengkar setiap hari, 'kan? Kau juga trauma, 'kan pada bambu runcing, keris, sumpit dan tombakku?

Ah, tentu. Aku tahu itu. Lagipula, seberapapun aku mencintaimu, aku juga mencintai rakyatku. Perasaanku padamu tidak bisa diukur hanya dengan penyerahan diriku. Lagipula, jika tiba-tiba aku menyerahkan diri padamu, dan bersedia menjadi BFO-mu, akan seperti apa perasaan rakyatku? Mereka sedang tumbuh. Mereka memang masih belum bisa disetarakan dengan penduduk negara maju, tapi lihat saja nanti. Tak sedikit, lho orang jenius di sini. Mereka hanya perlu waktu untuk berkembang. Dan aku akan bantu mereka sebisaku. Ini juga demi dirimu. Demi bisa setara denganmu. Lihatlah. Kelak Jakarta akan semaju New York. Bukan tidak mungkin, kan? Toh kami sama-sama pernah dijajah olehmu-dan Inggris-.

'Ach kassian, het is voorbij kassian, het is voorbij. Den Haag, Den Haag, de weduwnaar van Indie ben jij.'

(Ah kasihan, semua sudah berakhir. Den Haag, Den Haag, Kaulah sang dudanya Indie.)

Kita kembali berpagutan. Bergelut dipandu hasrat yang kian memanas. Tak peduli lagi dimana aku, aku tetap menikmatinya. Terbawa olehmu yang kian mengganas. Kita berada pada titik yang jika ditarik ke titik terbawah akan terbentuk yang namanya diameter. Ah, persetan dengan matematika sial itu. Tak ada hubungannya dengan kita. Kini, kau bawa aku melambung dari titik yang tinggi—oleh karenanya, jika tiba-tiba terjatuh, maka aku akan merasakan sakitnya dua kali. Tapi seberapa pun tingginya aku, apapun yang kita kerjakan, tak ada bedanya, tetap terasa nyaman asalkan bersamamu.

Roda berputar, 'kan? Jika kali ini aku dibawah, suatu saat bisa 'kan aku di atas?Aku tak akan selalu jadi bangsa yang bernasib malang begini, 'kan? Seperti halnya segala hasrat kita yang harus diputus kala roda ini bergerak turun. Sayang kita tak bisa hentikan waktu, bukan soal kematian yang ingin ditunda, tapi soal cinta. Dan tunggu... sepertinya aku mulai mensyukuri ke-immortal-an kita. Jika, harus mati di saat seperti ini pun aku tak mau.

'Ach kassian, het is voorbij kassian, het is voorbij. Den Haag, Den Haag, de weduwnaar van Indie ben jij..'

(Ah kasihan, semua sudah berakhir. Den Haag, Den Haag, Kaulah sang dudanya Indie.)

Setelah hal indah yang kita lalui, kini malam yang semakin larut mengharuskan kita untuk pulang. Kau mengantarku, kemudian aku mengelabuhimu. Kubilang kau membuatku lelah, jadi kau gendong aku. Setelah pergelutan sarat romantisme kita, aku masih bisa bersandar di punggungmu yang hangat, apalagi yang lebih bagus? Kita telusuri jalan yang dulu kau tak ingin kutahu terus sampai ke rumah dinasku. Cukup jauh, tapi tak kusangka kau kuat juga. Meski sesampainya di rumah, aku harus memijit kakimu, aku tak keberatan.

Kau mengaduh, meronta-ronta, sedang aku hanya tersenyum geli. Tanpa sadar otot-otot perkasa yang tersamarkan dalam rupa jemariku yang lentik semakin menyiksamu. Ah, tahan saja. Setelah ini, kujamin kau langsung bisa berlarian dengan kelinci kecilmu. Hampir dini hari sudah dan kita masih bercanda di ranjang. Belum tidur, meski itu gagasan yang akan kita masukan ke agenda tanpa pertimbangan lagi, bukan begitu, Neth? Seakan tak kenal rasa lelah, kita tak kunjung tertelan kantuk. Mengapa harus lelah secepat ini jika aku kuat membangun Anyer-Panarukan saat kau rodi dulu. Oke, obrolan ini aku tak tahu kapan berhujung. Dan 'hal' lain yang akan terjadi sebelum matahari terbit pun siapa yang tahu. Nikmati saja lah, ya 'kan?

Aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini. Dan lebih bahagianya lagi, kali ini kita bertemu dalam damai. Kita tak lagi beradu bedil seperti dulu. Ah.. kau akan berapa lama di sini, Neth? Jika kau kembali ke negeri tulipmu, jangan lama-lama...berkunjunglah kembali ke sini, ya?

_404040404_

Masa lalu ialah cermin, masa lalu ialah guru, masa lalu ialah bayangan

Mana yang benar, ya?

Apapun itu, masa lalu untukku itu berharga

Karena tersemat sekisah cinta tua disana

Ah, aku ingat!

Kala kita berkejaran di pantai

Kala kita sembunyi dibalik kapal-kapal besarmu yang berlabuh asal

Lalu kau menemukanku, mendekapku dari belakang

Ketika senja unjuk rupa, kita nikmati berdua

Sambi saling bergenggaman dibawah siraman matahari senja, kau sematkan sekuntum kecil melati di telingaku

"Kau cantik, Indische," bisikmu, dan aku tersipu

Kini kisah tinggallah saja

Terkenang dalam berlembar-lembar surat tua dan tumpukan album foto usang

Melapuk di gudang ditemani tikus-tikus yang menari

Debu yang menyelimuti hampir setebal selimut orang Eropa ketika kutengok mereka kembali

Ternyata terlalu larutlah kita dalam waktu mendatang yang belum pasti

Padahal sungguh, indah nian saat lampau itu

Ia juga punya banyak misteri yang tak akan habis dikuak

Ada baiknya bukan, sesekali bernostalgia?

Di depan perapian kau pandangi foto sepia yang semakin memudar terhapus zaman

Ada kau, aku , sawah, gunung, dan bebek

Ah, jangan lupakan Pak Tani di gubugnya dan kerbau-kerbau yang sedang berkubang di sungai

Sesuatu yang buatmu merindu

Sesuatu yang tak akan kau temui di pelabuhan maupun di kebun tulipmu

"Ah, sayang kita tak menjajah negeri itu lagi. Sekarang kita hanya bisa menikmati kenangan dan eksotismenya saja, ya?" celetuk seorang pensiunan kaptenmu

Tangannya yang dulu gagah memutar kemudi kapal kini gemetaran memegang tongkat

Kau hanya tersenyum sambil menghapus jejak di pelupuk matamu yang agak bengkak

_404040404_

© Sara Meckino, 2011

Special Thanks:

~Nagisa Yoriko-senpai yang sudah bersedia mem-beta fic abal saya ini TwT

~Führer of Tjoeploek yang telah memberiku lagu-lagunya Witeke Van Dort XD

~Kau, sobat (Reashenri Toushiro) yang terobsesi pada bianglala dan telah membuatku terinspirasi pada bianglala juga~

~Elin, Shella, dan para pendahulu(baca:senior)ku yang lain..

~Hidekaz Himaruya atas pinjaman Netherland, China, France, dan America-nya

~Witeke Van Dort atas soundtrack-nya#ditendangkeAmsterdam

~Para pelaku sejarah yang begitu menginspirasi saya

~Pemilik blog yang artikelnya saya jadikan refrensi, tapi maaf saya lupa*sujud*

~Dan kalian sekalian readers yang saya cintai dan banggakan*nangissambilmelukreaders*, readers:kabuur!

Author's Note:

Ah~ jelek ya? Tak nyambung ya?

Tak apalah, yang penting kelar#ditabok

Oukee.. maafkan saya, fic saya, dan segala kekurangan yang terdapat didalamnya

Juga atas sejarah yang direkayasa dan mungkin jika terselip info yang kurang tepat

Dan lagi unek-unek keprihatinan saya pada keadaan Indonesia yang terlalu dimunculkan

Maklumlah saya ini seorang amatir#dilemparkacang

Saya harap karya pertama di bidang fanfiksi yang dapat saya selesaikan ini berkenan di hati anda sekalian wahai para senior yang baik hati*sujudlagi*

Maaf juga karena saya banyak cakap(baca:bacot)

Jika ada yang ingin menyampaikan pujian#ngeh?!#, kritikan, saran, atau yang mau kenalan juga#dibakar#, monggo lewat ripiyu..

Saya tunggu lho, Au Revoir~


End file.
